


Steamy Buns

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), For some reason I keep making Lance a weeb not sure why, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Space dad is just tired and done with everything, This is kind of silly I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Lance and Keith get themselves into some hot water. Luckily, it's on purpose. What happens next wasn't something either of them foresaw





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Doom for your help.
> 
> Pretty much started this thanks to a crack conversation with Doom like joking about the whole anime bath house/beach episodes. 
> 
> For some reason it became bath house well more of a what if they like found one in space.
> 
> Also second song Lance sings he changes some of the lyrics just I guess to fit the situation more. Cause he has zero idea how Keith feels.

“Kinda surprised they have bath houses in space...Didn't think I'd actually be able to try one out y’know.” Lance said, running a hand through purple looking water. 

“Only thing weird is the colour of the water. That's it.”

“How do you know what it's like inside a bath house?” Keith asked curiously. His face a little red, though it could be blamed on the heat of the water and not the fact he was next to a nude Lance.

“Anime. Granted maybe anime isn't completely accurate.” Lance said, smirking a little. 

“Probably not.” Shiro muttered, keeping his arms out of the water.

“We kinda wanted to go to Japan. Try the food, see the sites and Lance wanted to go to Akihabara.” Hunk said with a smile.

“Akihabara?” Keith asked curiously. 

“Huge anime district. You can get manga, games and anime there.” Lance grinned and stood up quick. “It's probably amazing there.”

Hunk didn't seem phased and Shiro just looked away, pretending like it didn't happen. 

Keith, well Keith turned scarlet, made a small squeaking noise and stared. He swallowed and looked up at the olive skinned teen before his eyes began to slowly look down again.

Lance laughed at the noise before speaking up again.

“You part mouse buddy? Never heard anything that pitch from you.” he joked. 

Keith didn't respond still staring before an olive hand was clicking in his face, startling him.

"Are you listening?..My eyes are up here."

Keith choked and practically dived out, grabbing his towel and wrapping it quickly around his waist.

He turned crimson and walked off, well power walked. He wasn't even paying attention until he heard a bang as his face collided with the door causing him to fall back.

The first priority wasn't checking if he was ok, it was checking if his towel was still up as Lance rushed over first, this time thankfully with a towel around his waist.

He froze as Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him up into a sitting position and tensed as Lance checked him over.

“Keith are you okay?...You just walked into a door man.” 

"I'm gay..I-I mean ok." he stuttered before cursing and holding his head.

Lance laughed a little and Keith swore his heart stopped for a moment because of it. It really wasn't fair. 

“Who isn't bro.” was the reply he got and he was taken by surprise. 

"S-Shiro?"

“And Hunk. Don't forget Hunk.” Shiro said clearly enjoying it. 

Keith had pretty much forgotten he had a voice, staring dumbly at Lance. He wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

Lance helped him to his feet,holding his hand a little longer than necessary before calling for Shiro.

“I don't think he's okay. He's just staring like an idiot. I think maybe the door broke him.” Lance said looking a little concerned.

Keith seemed to look down, tearing up a little as he did. Honestly hearing that he might possibly have a chance made him happy. 

Lance looked confused as he saw tears dribble down the red paladin chin and looked back at Shiro and finally Hunk who looked equally confused and concerned.

“Is he ok?” Hunk asked. 

“...What did you do?” Shiro asked. 

“Me?! Nothing! He just randomly started crying!...It's kinda freaking me out.”

Shiro sighed and rolled his eyes heading back to the hot spring bath.

“It's probably overwhelming him. He's seen probably more than he thought he would of you today.” Shiro said. He wasn't dealing with this, he knew they could deal with it themselves. 

Keith quickly stood up, stumbling as he dashed off, rushing into his room. He sighed and headed to the bed, flopping on it with a groan.

“He just came out to me and I saw his dick...All in the same day. Quiznak…” he sighed but smiled as he sat up.

* * *  
He awoke in the bed, looking around confused and groggy. He must have dozed off at some point but how the hell did he end up in bed?

He froze as he heard singing and the bathroom door open, quickly pulling the covers up to his mouth. He closed his eyes pretending he was asleep as the singing continued. 

“-one last time, I need to be the one who takes you home.” Lance. It had to be Lance. Why was he even in here?

Keith turned red and squirmed, prompting Lance to stop and look over.

“You're not actually asleep anymore huh?..” he said, as the red paladin opened his eyes.

“Why the hell are you in here?..How did I end up in bed?”

“I put you in there mullet jeez...And turns out we're roomies.” 

“...Did you dress me?” Keith asked sitting up a little.

“What? No. Just put my shirt on you cause you started shivering...And your towel fell off.” Lance replied.

Keith looked down noticing the familiar grey shirt and the blue neckline. He blushed, looking up to see Lance in just his pants and almost short circuited. 

The cover was tugged up to his nose and his face was on fire. Bad time to be turned on.

"Why are you pulling your covers up so high?...I didn't look at you I swear." Lance said, looking over curiously. 

"Keith, are you pitching a tent?" he asked, smirking a little.

Keith ducked under the covers, muffling curses of embarrassment. Had he realised what was happening or was he joking?

“Dude it was just a joke...Are you feeling okay?” Lance asked.

“No!...I'm...Sick…” Keith lied, peeking out from the covers. 

Lance looked over, raising a brow before looking concerned. 

“You are? Damn that's some crappy timing.” he said 

“Yeah... I'll give you it too if you come closer.” Keith replied, sighing in relief as Lance instantly backed off and headed out.

Keith groaned and held his head the moment he left.

“Stupid crush...Stupid hormones.” he hissed, freezing as he heard Lance return after a few minutes. 

“Believe it or not I found soup...Granted it's not like normal earth kind but it's close enough.” he paused, looking at the bowl in his hands.

He sat on the bed moments later, looking up at Keith with some concern.

“I can feed you if you're not well enough. I used to do that to my little brother and sister when they was sick.” Lance said leaning forward with the bowl and spoon. 

Keith panicked and quickly moved, knocking the bowl over himself. He gasped for a moment before covering his eyes. That was a mistake. 

“Shit...I'll fix it.” Lance said dashing off to the bathroom and returning after a few moments with the whole toilet roll, ripping off several pieces and dabbing the sheets.

Keith panicked more, turning crimson and trying to push him off.

“L-Lance! Knock it off!” he stuttered,trying to push him off the bed.

Lance without warning grabbed Keith and held him close, hoping that he could calm him down.

“Shh.” Lance said,causing Keith to go quiet. His face going scarlet as Lance held him.

“Holy quiznak...You're really warm. Fever must be worse than I thought.” 

He felt Keith tense and he realised he had to do something to ease it. Make him relax.

"I see what's happening here, you're face to face with greatness and it's strange. You don't even know where to look it's adorable, Well, it's nice to see that humans never change. Open your eyes, let's begin. Yes it's really me it's Lance, reel it in. I know it's a lot the hair, the bod, when you're staring at a Demi-God." he sang with a smirk.

Keith laughed and Lance honestly felt relieved as the red paladin gently shoved him.

“Pfft...Demi-God my ass.” Keith muttered, snorting a little as he heard a dramatic gasp from Lance who was pretending to be offended.

“I could be.” Lance replied with a smile before hugging him.

They was silent for a few minutes before Lance spoke up.

"Are things getting steamy in here, or is it just me?"

“What the fuck Lance...I'll jab you with my sword if you don't shut up.” he huffed. 

“Oh is that what you call it~” Lance replied with a smirk before it dawned on him and his face dropped. “Wait...Shit no.”

Keith managed to shove him hard off the bed this time, face pure scarlet and burning. 

There was a silence over them before Lance finally spoke up again.

“Well...That was-” 

“Don't you dare.” Keith warned. 

“...Hard.” the blue paladin finished.

Keith sighed noticing a glass of water near the bed. He grabbed it and threw the water at Lance. 

He stared and blushed as Lance looked at him dripping wet and shocked before a smirk came on the paladin’s face.

“Lance no. Please whatever you're thinking no.” Keith hissed.

“I might not be a lady…”

He smirked more and Keith sighed.

“Lance I swear I'm kicking you out if you continue.”

“But-”

“Lance.”

“...I'm certainly wet for you.” 

“LANCE! I swear to quiznak!” Keith growled, face turning scarlet. 

Lance laughed until Keith got up, opened the door and pushed him out of the room. Throwing out a blanket moments later and closing the door.

“Wait...You was actually serious about this?..Keith...Buddy...Dude...Come on let me back in.” he whined, wrapping the blanket around himself.

* * *  
Lance had almost dozed off, sat against the door when it finally opened again.

Keith was looking down at him. Still wearing his shirt but this time wearing boxers under it. Lance was sure he could see aliens on them. 

“Sorry for kicking you out...I guess...And throwing water at you.”

Lance stood up and stretched, pulling a face as his back clicked. 

“Sorry for pissing you off.” he said, quickly grabbing Keith and picking him up easily. 

The red paladin squeaked, a little startled by the unexpected action. 

“Holy quiznak!...That was adorable!” Lance said with a smile, holding Keith close.

He stared at the red paladin, who's face was pure crimson and who seemed to freeze staring at Lance.

Lance leaned in, pressing their lips together leaving Keith a little startled for a moment. He really hadn't expected that.

Keith relaxed into it, returning it and wrapping his arms around the blue paladin’s neck and his legs around his waist.

The door opened but the two was so wrapped up in each other they didn't even notice. It was Shiro who walked in, ready to say something.

He stopped and surveyed the situation before turning on his heels. He didn't want to know what had happened for them to be kissing and honestly he didn't want to interrupt, he'd just let them finish and return later. 

Besides, it would be awkward if he did interrupt, for both parties. Regardless, they didn't even seem to notice as Shiro closed the door.

They just continued to kiss, oblivious to everything around them.


End file.
